


The Nightmare Before Christmas

by autumnrose27



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22051039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnrose27/pseuds/autumnrose27
Summary: Logan asks for some help in trying to propose to Virgil. Surprisingly, their advice works.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66
Collections: Sanders Sides Secret Santa 2019





	The Nightmare Before Christmas

“Deceit?”

Logan opened the door quietly, Deceit looking up from his desk at the sound of Logan’s voice.

“Yes?”

“I require your assistance for something,” Logan said, taking a few more steps into the room and shutting the door behind him.

“What’s it _not_ for?” Deceit asked. He spun completely around in his swivel chair, facing Logan.

“Well, it’s- it’s something about Virgil,” Logan replied.

“Oh?” Deceit leaned back into his chair.

“You should understand by now that Virgil and I are in a romantic relationship. However, I felt myself begin to fantasize about… about if I were to propose to him.”

Deceit looked a bit confused. “And why _haven’t_ you come to me?” 

“You seemed like the most beneficial option, as Roman would end up creating too extravagant of a proposal for both me and Virgil, Patton would be too occupied with squealing to give me advice, and Remus is…”

“Remus.”

“Yes. So, I came to the conclusion that you would be the one to help me, as I am clueless when it comes to these things. Plus, you have known Virgil personally the longest out of all of us, so I feel as if you could give good advice that makes the proposal more personalized for Virgil.”

The room was silent for a moment as Deceit thought. 

“Alright, I _won’t_ help you,” he said.

“Excellent,” Logan said, a little unsure if Deceit had lied or not, but assuming he did he took a seat on Deceit’s bed. “Now, where do we begin?”

Deceit took a glance at his desk, spotting several books about philosophers stacked on one of the back corners.

“We could start with what he likes least,” he said.

“Pardon?”

“Oh, sorry, I meant what he likes most.”

“That makes sense, yes… well I know he likes stargazing, music, The Nightmare Before Christmas… and I know he enjoys stuffed animals though he hates admitting it…”

Deceit snorted. “I remember that.”

“I know he enjoys tea, specifically Earl Grey tea, and he has a fascination with art, mostly paintings from the Renaissance era which I did not expect from him-”

“Did you know he totally isn’t into philosophy, too?” Deceit said, picking up one of the books and quickly flipping through the pages.

“Oh, yes, I remember a debate we had about ancient philosophers and if they should be treated with the respect they have today. He actually had quite significant knowledge of the subject.”

Deceit closed the book and placed it on his desk again, seeming to be lost in thought.

“I could possibly think of more things he enjoys, but I believe we have a sufficient amount. What are we to do with them, however?”

“You could _not_ plan a date that uses some of his favorite things?” Deceit suggested.

“Yes, that would work, I just need to figure out what I’m going to do…” Logan began to pace the room, Deceit watching with mild interest.

“I got it!” Logan shouted, stopping in place. “I could plan a date that is just mine or Virgil’s room, as he doesn’t really enjoy moving that much, and we could watch The Nightmare Before Christmas or perhaps some sort of art or philosophy documentary. I could make some tea, as he once told me he always liked how I made his tea, and we could snuggle with his stuffed animals, as that makes him peaceful and calm.”

“And then when will you propose?” Deceit asked.

“I think that I would propose when it feels right.” Logan paused after he spoke. “I can’t believe I actually spoke those words.”

“Well, you did.” 

Logan glared to Deceit, who just rolled his eyes with the ghost of a smile on his face.

“Now, I should probably be taking my leave. Thank you for your help, Deceit.”

“You’re _not_ welcome.”

Logan left the room, heading to his own room. He entered quietly, heading to his desk and opening his drawer, grabbing one of his many notebooks that he used for planning and turned to a new page. He began scribbling down what he thought he was going to say when he proposed. He didn’t want to go into it without any sort of script, as he would surely get all tongue-tied without one. Virgil always made him forget his words, and he couldn’t do that while proposing.  


He looked back at his ideas, realization hitting him. He sighed and leaned his head into his hands. This was going to take a long time. 

\---

Logan had managed to finish his proposal speech to what he thought was acceptable, but he still had one last thing he had to get: a ring.

He figured he could he could get one while he went on his and Patton’s weekly shopping trip, but he would have to ask Patton if they could stop at a jewelry store to get a ring. And that required telling Patton that he was going to propose.

Logan had thought about this as he went to the living room. He heard noises coming from the TV, ones that sounded cartoon-y, and assumed he could find Patton there.

Sure enough, he found him sitting on the couch, laughing along with the show and eating cereal. Logan cleared his throat to get his attention.

“Oh, hey, Logan!” Patton said.

“Salutations, Patton, uhm…” Logan hesitated. He didn’t know if he could trust that Patton wouldn’t tell anyone, especially Virgil. They hung out all the time and he was afraid Patton might accidentally say something about it.

“I was wondering if, perhaps, we could go to a jewelry store on our next shopping trip,” Logan said.

“Ooh, what for?” Patton said, putting his cereal aside and leaning forward.

“Well, I was planning on… proposing to Virgil.”

Patton let out a high pitched squeal, jumping off the couch and bouncing up and down. 

“That’s so cute!!” Patton shouted, Logan trying to shush him.

“Please do not tell anyone, I don’t want Virgil finding out before he is supposed to,” Logan said quietly.

“Okay, okay, I won’t tell anyone!” Patton whisper-yelled.

“Thank you.”

“You know what? We should just go right now!” Patton said. 

“What, why? That would mess up the particular schedule I have set in place,” Logan said.

“But come on Logan! You can’t just drop a bomb like that and expect me to not want to go!”

Logan looked concerned for a second. “I didn’t drop any bombs, why would you think I would drop bombs?” 

“It’s an expression, kiddo.”

“Ah, apologies. Besides that, why would we need to go now? I am patient enough to wait-”

“I’m not! Come on, I just want to go now!”

Logan looked at Patton, who had an excited, sparkly look in his eyes, and why was bouncing on his toes.

“Please?” Patton said.

Logan sighed. “Alright, fine.”

Patton squealed again, giving Logan a quick hug before going over to put on his shoes. Logan followed him, putting on his shoes as well and grabbing the keys to the car.

They went outside, getting into the car before Logan turned it on and drove out of the driveway. He already had an idea on where to go, as he had done research on multiple jewelry stores in the area to find the best one. 

When they arrived there, both of them entered and headed straight for the rings. They looked carefully at each one, Patton sometimes pointing out ones that he thought Virgil might like.

Logan had looked at all of the ones Patton had pointed out, but none of them seemed to fit Virgil. Maybe the perfectionist inside of him was getting the best of him, but he still thought it had to be perfect.

Then, he figuratively stumbled upon one he thought was the best.

“Patton, come here,” Logan said, waving over Patton. Patton came rushing towards him, looking at the ring.

The ring was silver, not very noticeable, but it had a small amethyst that decorated the top. It was simple and sweet, and that’s exactly what Logan was looking for.

“Oh, it’s beautiful!” Patton said. “And it would fit Virgil very well! Good eye, kiddo!” 

“Yes, I believe this one might be it. It’s perfect.”

\---

A day passed, and Logan was perfectly fine with his speech and how he had memorized it, and the small ring that he thought would fit Virgil well. He was now standing outside Virgil’s room with two cups of hot tea and the ring in his pocket, taking deep breaths to hopefully slow his heartbeat. He didn't understand why it was beating so quickly, he knew logically that Virgil would most likely say yes, but the thought that he might say no made Logan more anxious than usual.

After taking a few more breaths, Logan moved closer to the door and used his shoulder to knock. A moment later, Virgil opened the door, a light smile gracing his features once he noticed it was Logan at the door.

“Hello, Virgil. I was wondering if I could perhaps accompany you, as a sort of impromptu date, I guess,” Logan said. 

“Of course, Lo,” Virgil said, opening the door wider to let Logan in.

Logan stepped in, placing the tea on the nightstand and turning towards Virgil.

“Also, I don’t know how many times I have to tell you that you don’t have to always ask so formally,” Virgil said with a laugh, walking towards his bed and sitting on it. 

Logan took a seat next to him. “I just want to make sure that you know you can always decline.”

“I was just teasing you, nerd,” Virgil said, planting a light kiss on Logan’s cheek. Logan blushed slightly. He doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to Virgil showing affection to him. 

“I hope I wasn’t interrupting anything important,” Logan said.

“Nah, I was pretty bored before you came. I was just looking at Tumblr for the past hour or so.”  
“Do you have any ideas on what to do?” Virgil asked.

“Well, I was thinking that we could watch a movie and drink some tea that I made.”

“That sounds great.” Virgil smiled softly.

“Excellent.”

Both of them adjusted so they were leaning against the headboard, snuggled up to each other as the beginning of The Nightmare Before Christmas was playing on the TV. Both were holding their own respective tea cups, along with Virgil holding a stuffed bear that he had gotten for his birthday. 

Logan had calmed down slightly once they were situated, but the ring was still uncomfortable in his pocket. He tried to focus on the movie, or even on just Virgil’s voice quietly saying every line, but his mind would still wonder back to it. He wasn’t that surprised by it, but he still wanted to make sure Virgil wasn’t going to worry about him.

Halfway during the movie, Logan decided that perhaps now was his chance. Of course, he didn’t want to interrupt the movie, and Virgil’s enjoyment of it, but he didn’t want to wait on it too long, either. 

“Virgil?” Logan asked after gaining enough confidence, keeping his voice quiet.

“Yeah, starlight?” Virgil said absentmindedly. Logan flushed at the nickname.

“Um, I was wondering if I could perhaps ask you a question. Of course, it can always wait until after the movie, but-”

“No, you can ask it now. Besides, you can’t just say you want to ask a question and make me wait, that makes me way too anxious,” Virgil interrupted, looking up at Logan.

“Right,” Logan said. He then slowly reached out to take Virgil’s tea, placing both on the nightstand, before taking Virgil’s hands with his own and making them both sit up.

Virgil seemed a little more anxious after that. “Oh god, this is serious talk, okay,” he whispered.

“Do not worry, it’s not anything bad, I believe,” Logan said.

“Okay, I’ll try to not freak out,” Virgil said with a wobbly smile.

Logan looked at their interlocked hands. “This is going to be a little more emotional than what is usual for my liking, but Virgil, you… you are one of the most amazing people I have ever met. I remember when you had first asked me out nervously, but you still seemed so sure of what you were saying than other people I have seen. I love our late-night debates about almost anything, from ancient philosophers to extraterrestrial life. You are so intelligent and full of such different ideas and opinions that make you a unique and interesting individual that I can’t help but to hold romantic feelings for. You are independent and strong, and I learn new things from you every day. You help me understand new slang terms and emotions so much better than anyone else. And…” 

Logan looked up at him, trying to show Virgil that he really meant what he was saying, and Virgil was looking at him so fondly that the words escaped him. He paused a moment, his breath hitching.

“And… and you make me forget everything else I was going to say.”

Virgil chuckled, a blush beginning to form on his cheeks.

“I… I forgot everything else I was going to say… but, I do remember that I love you more than, I believe, everything else I’ve ever loved before. And,” Logan reached into his pocket and grabbed the ring, pulling it out and showing it to Virgil, “I was hoping that you would be willing to marry me.”

Virgil had begun to have tears in his eyes near the end of the speech, but now the tears were streaming down his face as he recoiled his hands to cover his mouth in shock. Logan breathed deeply to try and stay calm as the silence between them grew thicker and the movie became almost suffocatingly loud.

“Oh my god, yes, yes, yes,” Virgil then began saying, throwing himself at Logan and hugging him tightly. Logan let out a large sigh of relief, a couple tears falling from him as well. 

“You idiot, of course I’ll always be willing to marry you,” Virgil said into Logan’s shoulder. He broke the hug only momentarily to kiss Logan, pressing his lips against his as they both held each other like they were the only thing they had let in the world. They both took breaths every moment, grinning until they couldn’t kiss anymore, their delighted sobs stopping them. 

“I love you so much,” Virgil whispered.

“I love you too,” Logan replied.

Virgil pushed himself away from Logan only a little bit, just enough so Logan could put the ring on. He slid it on, Virgil laughing breathlessly and trying to wipe the tears on his face.

They looked at another and Virgil pressed another light kiss to Logan’s lips before hiding his face in Logan’s shoulder. They held each other tightly for what felt like an eternity, murmuring to one another.

“Maybe I should watch The Nightmare Before Christmas with you more often,” Virgil said once they had both quieted down and noticed that the movie was still playing. 

Logan let out a short laugh. “Maybe you should.”


End file.
